Bedroom Situations
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Unrelated stories about different bedroom kinks. Pairings and kinks vary per chapter. Sabriel, Destiel, Wincest, Wincestiel, Cabriel, Calthazar. PWP really.
1. Possession is 910ths of the Law: Sabriel

**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: Bedroom Situations  
Word Count: 774  
Chapter: 1/?  
Pairings: Sabriel  
Spoilers: If you know who Gabriel is then you're good  
Trigger Warnings: marking!kink, detailed smut  
Summary: Unrelated stories about different bedroom kinks. Pairings and kinks vary per chapter. Sabriel, Destiel, Wincest, Wincestiel, Cabriel, Calthazar. PWP really.  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned even a fraction of these characters. That fraction would be naked and having gay sex.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Possession is 9/10ths of the Law_

Gabriel smirked, sucking a mark on Sam's jaw. Sam moaned and tilted his head, letting the archangel have more access to the tan skin on his neck. "Gabe…" The young hunter moaned brokenly.

"You like that Sammy?" Gabriel asked, "Like it when I mark you?"

"You know I do." Sam growled.

Gabriel chuckled lightly, kissing Sam gently on his chapped lips, pressing the man down into the sheets. Sam ran his hands along Gabriel's bare back, his fingers pressing into the archangel's spine. Gabriel moaned into Sam's mouth, covering the taller body with his own smaller one. He pulled back to bite down on the younger Winchester's jaw, sucking hard to form another bruise. "You're mine Sam." He growled, fingers digging into Sam's hips possessively.

"Yeah Gabe, I'm yours." The hunter panted in reply.

Gabriel made a small noise of pleasure, almost like a purr, before snapping a bottle of lube into his hand. The archangel set it down on the bed, returning his lips to Sam's neck.

Red and purple marks littered the tan skin, from Sam's jaw to his chest. Purple, finger-shaped bruises bloomed on his hips. Gabriel pulled back with a grin, his lips swollen and red from marking. "Gorgeous…" He mumbled, his eyes trailing down his mate's body appreciatively.

Sam groaned, "Gabriel, please…" He grunted, bucking his hips up impatiently. The smaller man pressed a small kiss to Sam's hip bone and retrieved the bottle of lube, pouring some into his hand and slicking up his fingers. Gabriel pressed two fingers to Sam's entrance, stroking the wrinkled skin gently. The hunter let out a sound that was a mixture of a gasp and a mewl. "Dammit Gabriel," Sam growled.

"Patience is a virtue, Sammy." Gabriel teased, but pressed two fingers inside anyway. Sam groaned low in his throat, the sound rumbling out from deep in his chest. Gabriel pressed his fingers in to the last knuckle, curling the upward in a "come hither" motion gently as Sam writhed and moaned beneath him.

"Gabe…ngh I…fuck, more…" The younger Winchester gasped out.

Gabriel smiled and added a third finger, scissoring his fingers and stretching Sam gently, "Good Sam?" He asked as the taller man cursed and flexed around his fingers.

"God, Gabe, I-ngh…"

"Can we not talk about my Dad when we're in bed together?" Gabe chuckled, curling his fingers to hit Sam's sweet spot.

Sam yelped and nodded, "Y-Yeah."

"Good. Mine." Gabriel whispered, biting down on Sam's collarbone as he removed his fingers, slicking up his cock.

Sam's breath hitched as Gabriel pressed into him, filling him up completely. The hunter groaned, wrapping his legs around the archangel's waist, "Fuck Gabe," he whimpered.

"What do you think I'm doing Samsquatch?"

"Please, oh, don't call…ngh me…t-that."

Gabriel chuckled as he bottomed out. He let out a soft moan, "Feel so good Sammy, so tight."

"Fucking move Gabe." The hunter snarled.

"Bossy." Gabriel replied, but pulled out and thrust back in _hard_ making Sam cry out. Sam clawed at Gabriel's back, trying to pull his mate closer. Gabriel groaned and gripped Sam's hips tightly, biting down on Sam's shoulder.

"Shit-fuck! Gabriel!" Sam cried, rocking his hips back against Gabe's, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Gabriel pried a hand from the hunter's hip, wrapping it around Sam's cock, stroking him in time to his thrusts. Sam bucked wildly, crying out when the head of Gabriel's cock stroked his prostate.

"Ngh, c'mon Sammy." Gabriel breathed, bending his head down to kiss Sam's bruised and swollen lips.

Sam came with a cry, splattering some across his mate's hand and both of their stomachs. Gabriel soon followed, coming inside Sam with a growl. "Love you." Sam hummed, running his fingers through Gabriel's hair as the archangel collapsed on top of him.

"Love you too Sam." Gabe smiled, kissing Sam's lips softly once more before rolling off of the younger Winchester. He snapped his fingers to clean them before resting his head on Sam's chest, running his fingers gently across his claiming love bites. He pressed a kiss to the hunter's anti-possession tattoo with a grin, "Mine."


	2. Beautiful Wings: CastielGabriel

**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: Bedroom Situations  
Word Count: 1067  
Chapter: 2/?  
Pairings: Castiel/Gabriel  
Spoilers: If you know who Gabriel is then you're good  
Trigger Warnings: grooming, oil gland!kink, angel smut  
Summary: Unrelated stories about different bedroom kinks. Pairings and kinks vary per chapter. Sabriel, Destiel, Wincest, Wincestiel, Cabriel, Calthazar. PWP really.  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned even a fraction of these characters. That fraction would be naked and having gay sex.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Beautiful Wings_

Castiel stands in front of his brother's naked back, trailing a hand down from the back of his neck to the base of his shoulder blades. "Let me see?" He asks in a soft voice, tilting his head to the side.

Gabriel breathes out slowly, an entirely human movement, but slowly nods and unfurls his wings for his little brother. Four golden wings unfold behind him slowly, the tips of the bottom flight feathers nearly, but not quite, touching the floor. He hears Castiel's sharp intake of breath and smirks, "Like what you see, Cassie?" He asks.

Castiel nods, though his knows his brother cannot see it, and reaches a hand forward to fix a stray feather, "Always beautiful, Gabriel." He says in a husky voice, his eyes smoldering blue fire.

Gabriel shivers briefly and ducks his head down, closing his eyes.

Castiel's lips turn upward into a tick of a smile and he sets to work grooming Gabriel's wings, straightening stray feathers and smoothing them down with nimble fingers. He bites back a smile at the noises falling from Gabriel's mouth, moans and mewls and whimpers. The younger angel leans his head forward and kisses the back of Gabriel's neck and the archangel positively _whines_.

"Cassie…" He moans brokenly, his voice cracking.

"I have you brother." Castiel says gently, resting a hand on Gabriel's hip, sucking on the back of Gabriel's neck, burying his other hand in gold feathers.

Gabriel keens and his hips buck forward, seeking friction from _anything_. His mate makes him so damn crazy with just a few touches that it almost frustrates him, but he knows he can make Cassie come undone in just as many movements and that makes him a little smug. Two sides of the same coin, that is.

Castiel presses his torso against Gabriel's back and tilts his brother's head back, catching his lips in a kiss. Gabriel groans and kisses back frantically, reaching a hand behind him to grip and tug at the younger angel's brown hair. Castiel growled and thrust his tongue into Gabriel's mouth, moving the hand in Gabriel's feathers to the base of his wings, swiping his thumb over the oil gland.

Gabriel jerks and pulls away from the kiss to cry out, his hips jerking. "Fuck, Castiel, I swear…" He breathes, his eyes dark.

Castiel gives an almost smirk, his own eyes dark with lust as he slides the thumb over the sensitive gland again.

Gabriel's knees lock and he gasps, his head tilting back to rest in the crook of Castiel's neck and shoulder, "Hot damn…" He mumbles, licking his lips.

"Lay down?" Castiel suggests.

Gabriel can't think of anything that sounds better at the moment and turns, snapping his fingers to rid them of their clothes. He lies on his back on the large bed, "C'mere." He mumbles.

Castiel crawls on top of his brother, kissing the archangel senseless, his knees planted on either side of Gabriel's hips, just out of the way of his brother's wings.

"C'mon Cassie." Gabriel says, running a hand along Castiel's back.

Castiel's lips tick upward and his wings unfurl, ebony and shining in the crappy light of the motel room.

"Gorgeous, little brother." Gabriel says, pulling Castiel down for a kiss.

"Dammit Gabe, fuck me." Castiel growls, nipping at the archangel's neck.

Gabriel smiles cheekily, "I like when you talk dirty, Cassie." He purrs.

Castiel gives him something that might have been a glare if his eyes weren't so clouded with lust and affection for his damn, infuriating mate. "Gabe…" He says in warning.

Gabriel grins but snaps his fingers, shivering at the lube coating his cock, "C'mon Castiel." He says, his hands resting on the angel's ribs.

Castiel reaches down and grips Gabriel's cock in his hand, guiding it to his entrance. He pushes down on it and groans, his head lolling back as he presses his hips down steadily until he's flat on Gabriel's lap. The archangel's fingers are tight on his ribs but he likes it. Castiel rolls his hips slightly, making Gabriel groan, before lifting up and slamming himself back down.

"Fuck!" Gabriel curses, his eyes snapping shut and his fingers tightening.

"That's what I'm doing." Castiel teases, moaning as he fucks himself on his brother's cock, clenching his muscles and cursing when the head jabs against his prostate. Castiel falls forward onto his hands, placing them on either side of Gabriel's head.

"Come here." Gabriel says, pulling Castiel down snug against his chest, planting his feet on the bed and using the leverage to pump his hips up hard and fast into the younger angel. Castiel cries out and wraps his arms around Gabriel's neck, burying his face in the soft skin, nipping and licking at the flesh. Gabriel grunts, pounding into Castiel's prostate on almost every thrust. He stops and pulls the angel flush against him, just grinding his hips against Castiel's delicious ass, constantly rubbing his prostate.

Castiel gasps and whines, his cock rubbing against Gabriel's stomach in the most delightful way, and clings to Gabriel, "Gonna cum." He gasps out.

Gabriel smirks, "Come on then Cassie." He says, sliding his hands up to Castiel's wing base, pressing his fingers against the oil glands.

Castiel comes explosively with a yell, his come splattering Gabriel's stomach and oil leaking from his glands.

Gabriel groans and bucks up into the younger angel once, twice, before he's coming too with a growl of the younger angel's name. When his body finally stops shaking and he can finally feel his limbs again he sighs, breathing in Castiel's scent deeply, "I love you, Cassie." He murmurs affectionately, stroking a hand through sweat damp brown hair.

Castiel chuckles lightly into his neck and tightens his grip for a moment, "I love you too Gabriel," He says, "but please stop calling me Cassie."

Gabriel just laughs.


	3. Pretty Lips: Wincest

**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: Bedroom Situations  
Word Count: 976  
Chapter: 3/?  
Pairings: Wincest  
Spoilers: None  
Trigger Warnings: incest, oral fixation, dirty talk  
Summary: Unrelated stories about different bedroom kinks. Pairings and kinks vary per chapter. Sabriel, Destiel, Wincest, Wincestiel, Cabriel, Calthazar. PWP really.  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned even a fraction of these characters. That fraction would be naked and having gay sex.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Pretty Lips_

Sam had a problem. Not exactly a bad problem, but…okay, no, it was a bad problem. A very bad problem. He was turned on by his older brother's lips. Dean just had really pretty lips, so don't judge him. You'd be turned on by them too. His problem was that it wasn't just when Dean was kissing him or they were alone that Sam was turned on by his big brother's mouth. It was all day. When Dean was talking to witnesses, or eating, or just sitting in the Impala and staring out the window. God, the worst was when he would get nervous and fucking _bite_ his bottom lip.

Sam groaned, rubbing the side of his face.

"What's the matter, Sammy?" Dean asked from the bed, the beer he was nursing cradled gently in his calloused fingers.

Sam stared at his computer screen, pretending he wasn't just getting turned on by the thought of his brother's mouth, "Nothing, just tired." The younger Winchester replied.

Dean cocked his head to the side and crawled off the bed, walking over to stand behind Sam. He placed his beer down on the desk and rested a hand on the back of Sam's neck, "You're tense little brother." Dean observed, "Must be the perpetual stick up your ass."

"Ha ha." Sam replied with a patented bitch face.

Dean's lips quirked up and he pulled Sam's chair away from the desk. He sunk down to his knees in front of Sam and grinned, "You need to relax, Sam." He drawled, running a hand down Sam's thigh.

Sam shivered and reached a hand forward, running a thumb along Dean's bottom lip, "Fucking pretty lips, Dean." He murmured, his eyes darkening.

Dean smirked, "Like my lips Sammy?" He asked, "Like when they're red and swollen from sucking your pretty cock? Like when I lick them and bite them? Like when their bruised from your kisses or sucking marks on your skin?" He said huskily, his own eyes darkening as he ran a hand up to Sam's zipper, his hand rubbing against his younger brother's semi-erect cock, "Fucking love sucking your dick Sammy." Dean nearly whined, unbuttoning Sam's jeans and pulling down the zip.

Sam cursed, burying his fingers in Dean's hair and tugging on the dirty blond strands, making his brother moan. "Fucking love when you suck my dick, Dean." Sam growled, "Fucking comeslut."

Dean whimpered, nuzzling his face against Sam's thigh, "Your comeslut." He replied, pulling Sam's cock out from the slit in his boxer-briefs, stroking it. "All yours."

"Damn right, De." Sam said, pulling on Dean's hair to pull him closer to his cock, "Fucking suck it you whore."

Dean opened his mouth and stretched his pretty lips over the head of his brother's cock, sucking and slurping. He closed his eyes and moaned around Sam, his eyes falling shut.

Sam moaned lowly and bucked his hips forward, gasping a little when Dean let him, "Dean, can I-?" He asked.

Dean pulled off for a moment, "Fuck my mouth, Sammy. I wanna feel you come down my throat." He rasped before sliding his sinful lips back over Sam's dick.

"Goddamn –fuCK!" Sam cried, placing his hand on the back of Dean's head and thrusting his hips forward, fucking Dean's mouth.

Dean moaned, saliva and precum dripping past his lips and down his chin. He tongued Sam's cock, slurping and sucking as his little brother fucked his throat.

Sam growled, "Fucking yes De, dammit, fucking hot mouth. Sucking me so good. Fucking hell, wanna come down your fucking throat. Want you to swallow it all. So good Dean, so good big brother. Love your mouth, fuck." He gasped out, tugging on Dean's hair.

Dean whimpered, tears stinging at the backs of his eyes from his jaw being stretched and Sam's cock nudging at the back of his throat. He could barely breathe and he loved it.

Sam finally gasped and his hips stuttered forward, "DEAN!" He shouted, his come bursting into Dean's mouth. Sam untangled his fingers from his brother's hair so Dean could pull back comfortably.

Dean pulled back some and swallowed, little bits of come trickling down his chin. "Fuck Sammy." He rasped out, his voice totally thrashed.

Sam pulled Dean up to him and kissed him hard, licking his come from Dean's chin. "Love you Dean." He said, reaching a hand forward to stroke Dean, but the elder Winchester stopped him.

"I uh...already…" Dean mumbled.

Sam looked down and saw the darkened spot on the front of his brother's jeans and groaned, "Fuck Dean, you came without even touching yourself?" He asked.

Dean nodded, his cheeks flushing despite his best efforts.

Sam grinned, "That's so hot." He said, pulling Dean up for another kiss.

"Mm, I need a shower." Dean replied, looking down at his pants and frowning.

"Let me help?" Sam asked.

"You'll just molest me." Dean said, raising an eyebrow.

"You like it when I molest you." Sam retorted with a smirk.

"And you like my lips."

Sam smiled stupidly and ran a thumb across Dean's red, swollen lips, "Damn right I do."


End file.
